Raising Trouble
by Dai-onna
Summary: Yami gets turned into a chibi and Seto is forced to babysit him. Rated for Shounen ai and thoughts of Chibi-homicide.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Still no. Damn.

Okay this is just a weird idea that came to me all of a sudden. It was co-written by Snare-chan (meaning that she came up with most of the ideas and I typed it) I've read a whole bunch of other fics now where people get turned into chibis and I had to write one. Though, mine's a bit different I suppose. Less humor more fluff. It's a sappy fic with a bit of mild self-insertion. Consider yourself warned. 

Yami and Yugi sat at the counter of the game shop, talking to each other about random things. Sugoroku was gone for the day so Yami was free to come out and spend time with him. He hadn't yet told his grandfather about his dark other and they had both decided that it was best to leave it that way for a while. 

They both looked up when the bell on the door rang and blinked in surprise as they saw the girl who walked in the door. The first thing that they both thought was that she looked like a tall, female Malik. She was about 5'7 with cream-colored hair that fell to her shoulder blades and deeply tanned skin. She had vivid blue eyes however, and was smiling cheerfully as she approached them. She was wearing a pair of jean shorts a black high-cropped halter-top that had straps crisscrossing across her ample bust. On top of that was a denim vest that was unbuttoned but tied at the bottom. She looked nice enough and they both welcomed her without reservation. Her smile brightened as she walked toward Yami. 

The pharaoh blinked in surprise at her intent, unwavering gaze. 

"Um, can I help you?" He asked, swallowing a lump in his thought. He couldn't help but feel like a steer being sized up for the slaughter. 

"I hope so," She said, her voice mischievous and light. "I wanted to challenge you to a card duel. A game of darkness to be precise." Her sweet tone threw them off for a moment before Yami's eyes widened and he nearly fell of the counter edge where he was sitting. 

"You what?!!!" Yami nearly screamed. Yugi watched from the side, concerned. The mysterious girl's smile never faltered. 

"I believe you heard me the first time." She said. 

Yami shook his head in disbelief, wondering who the hell this girl was. He was about to refuse her flat out and let that be the end of it but he saw something in her eyes, a challenge, that he couldn't ignore. 

So they dueled.

He lost. 

He couldn't believe it. He still wasn't sure how it had happened but he had most certainly lost and the girl was staring at him intently, still smiling. That smile was really starting to get on his nerves. They had both agreed that they would state their duel consequences after the battle. Yami hadn't been too concerned when they'd decided it but that was because he'd been certain that he would win. Now he was worried. 

The girl just seemed to walk around the shop looking at this and that, delaying his torment before she stated what would happen to him. Yugi was still looking concerned and clung to his arm protectively. Finally the girl came up to face him and her expression turned serious, the light fading from her eyes. A necklace that he hadn't even noticed that she was wearing, a pentacle with a sea green, heart-shaped moonstone, began to glow and that's when his mind went black. 

Yugi gasped and nearly screamed, not noticing as the girl left, when there was a bright flash and suddenly he was no longer holding Yami's arm. When the light faded he couldn't see his dark half anywhere. He felt dread sink into his stomach until he heard a noise coming from the floor. He looked down and fainted dead away.

Yami had been turned into a chibi.

The entire group was gathered around the game shop, staring at Yami with varying degrees of awe, shock, and amusement. They had spent the last half hour trying to decide what to do and Yugi was at his wits end. None of them had any idea how to cure the pharaoh who was currently crawling all over Jounouchi who had been tackled to the ground, and had come up with no solutions to the problem. The only thing that had been decided was to wait and hope that it wore off. But that was a problem in itself.

"You guys," he said exasperated. "I can't take care of Yami. Grandpa doesn't know about him and he'd be kinda hard to hide." What he was getting at became apparent in the others' eyes. Anzu backed up a little, eyes wide.

"There's no way that I can take care of him. My parents would freak." She said defensively. Yugi sighed and turned his gaze on Jounouchi.

The blonde balked at him and gave him and incredulous look.

"Whoa, think about this for a minute Yugi, do you really want _me_ looking after him." Yugi nodded, agreeing with him morosely. One by one each of his friends excluded themselves as babysitting candidates until Yugi was desperate and on the verge of a breakdown. 

Finally, Jounouchi approached him with a devious smile that made him a little nervous.

"Hey Yugi, You know who would be _great_ for the job?"

Yugi blinked up at him expectantly.

Seto settled back into the chair in the library of his mansion with a slight sigh, prepared to read a book and get some well needed relaxation when he heard the doorbell resound through the house. Scowling he got up, cursing whoever it was that was disturbing him. It wasn't as if he got a lot of company and if it was a door-to-door solicitor or something like that then there was going to be bloodshed. He wasn't in any sort of mood to deal with people at the moment. Not that he ever had the patience to deal with them but at the moment he was feeling particularly homicidal. 

When he got to the front door he yanked it open, prepared to hurt somebody when he found himself staring down at Yugi. If he hadn't been so surprised at seeing the younger boy that he might have notice that smaller one was doing a pitiful job of hiding something behind his back but, he didn't and he turned away from the door, motioning for him to follow him inside. When he turned back to Yugi, the smaller boy had a slightly panicked expression and appeared to be looking for something until he saw him watching him then smiled and laughed nervously. 

His gaze narrowed.

"What is it Yugi." He said, not in the mood for preamble. The smaller boy looked at him sheepishly. 

"Well, um, I need to ask you a favor. A _big_ favor." He said. Seto raised an eyebrow certain he wasn't going to like this. He motioned for Yugi to continue.

"I wouldn't have come to you if it wasn't important. I mean, I have no one else I can ask." Seto's scowl deepened. 

"Get to the point Yugi."

The smaller boy gulped and studied his feet intently. 

"Well, like I said this is really important and I'll do _anything_ in exchange. You name it." This time Seto's interest was peaked. He knew that the smaller boy wasn't saying that lightly and would really do anything that he asked. He chuckled darkly to himself. That kind of promise meant that not only would he do whatever he asked, he would talk Yami into doing whatever he asked. Oh the revenge plots that he could come up with given that kind of leverage. And certainly whatever it was that the smaller boy was going to ask of him couldn't be _that_ bad. He managed to put an innocent expression on his face.

"Alright Yugi. I help you out. But remember, you owe me."

Yugi nodded vehemently. Seto's brow furrowed slightly when it seemed as though he was looking past him. Suddenly Yugi's gaze was back on him and slightly panicked again. 

"Thank you so much Seto, you don't know how much this means to me. "

And with that the smaller boy ran from the mansion leaving Seto completely baffled, seeing as how he hadn't actually told him what he wanted him to do. He jolted when he heard something crash behind him but when he turned it wasn't the broken vase that held his attention. It was the small, leather clad boy that stood beside it, looking at the mess sheepishly. 

"Um,…. Oops."

What the hell had he gotten himself into?

"So, did you do it?" Jounouchi asked eagerly as Yugi reentered the game shop, feeling as though he'd just signed his own death warrant. He nodded and Jounouchi burst out laughing. 

"What did you say to him?" He asked curiously. Yugi flushed and looked at the floor. 

"Well, actually I just sort of let Yami in the house and ran away." There were varying degrees of shock all around the room as they all looked at Yugi as if he'd grown a second head. Finally Jounouchi started laughing again. 

"Oh man, I wish I could have seen the expression on his face!"

"Yami come back here!!" 

Seto sighed deeply and fell back against the couch, giving up in his futile attempt to catch the miniature pharaoh. He seemed to have a limitless energy supply and Seto simply couldn't keep up. For certainly not the first time in the past two hours he cursed Yugi for dropping this on him and entertained lovely notions of throttling the small boy. Or the chibi. Whichever one he could get his hands on first. His eyes fell shut and he tried his best to catch his breath. He couldn't even remember why he was trying to catch the little tyrant in the first place. All he knew was that it couldn't be worth the effort.

He felt something climb onto his lap and found himself looking in to big, amazingly innocent looking, crimson-colored eyes. The small boy smiled at him brightly as if he hadn't spent the last twenty minutes having him chase him around the mansion. He gave the small boy his best death glare but the other seemed completely unfazed by it so he gave up and leaned back against the couch. 

"You okay?" The tiny voice asked him. He cracked an eye back open to see the little one actually looking at him concerned. Instead of answering him he asked a question of his own.

"What happened to you, Yami?" The little boy shrugged, 

"Dat Yugi boy says I was turned to a chibi. Wassa chibi?" Seto had already come to the conclusion that Yami didn't remember them but this more or less confirmed it. 

"You are." Was all the answer he gave before dropping him unceremoniously on the floor and stretching out on the couch. He didn't care if the little rugrat destroyed the whole house; he was going to get some rest. 

To his surprised, Yami climbed back up onto the couch and sidled up next him with a yawn. His eyes widened slightly. The kid actually got tired? Maybe there was some hope that Seto would survive this yet. Not wanting to ruin a good thing he let the pharaoh cuddle against him and fall asleep before drifting of himself.

When Seto woke up again the house was surprisingly silent, and amazingly still intact. He discovered that the reason for this was that Yami was still curled up by his side, possessively clinging to his shirt as he slept. He took his time to study the small boy, careful not to wake him. His small, rounded face was free of any tension, completely at ease, despite what had happened. He was pressed close to him, seemingly trying to absorb the heat from his body, unaware of the animosity that they normally shared, trusting him without reservation. 

Sleeping, as apposed to running around and destroying everything, the small one was actually pretty cute. He froze as the thought ran through his head. He knew that he was in trouble when he was thinking the words 'Yami' and 'cute' in the same sentence. He shook the notion from his head and cursed silently when the motion woke the small boy. Yami sat up and yawned widely, wiping the sleep from his eyes with a small, curled fist before looking up at Seto. 

The brunette found himself pinned under the child's heart-stopping gaze, not knowing what to do. Without a word, the chibi slipped off the couch and ran of into the kitchen, leaving Seto disturbed and bewildered.

Slowly he got up from the couch and followed the boy's path into the other room, wary of what damage he might have cause in that little time. Sure enough preceding his arrival to the kitchen was a loud crash that had already become commonplace around the mansion.  

In the kitchen he found the miniscule pharaoh beneath an open cabinet, completely white, an empty bag of confectioner's sugar beside him. Seto nearly laughed at the sight but his mirth died an early death as he realized that he would be the one to have to clean the boy. With a sigh he grabbed Yami's wrist and dragged him through the halls towards the bathroom. 

He picked the chibi up and placed him on the bathroom counter giving him a stern look and telling him to sit still. Amazingly enough he did as Seto went to get some towels from the closet. Keeping an eye on the boy he reached over and began to draw the water, making sure that it wasn't too hot. He pulled the shirt from the small boy and tossed it into the hamper then reached for his pants. He stopped halfway and turned bright red. 

'Come one Seto, don't be sick. He's just a little kid.' He reprimanded himself. He felt like an idiot; he had bathed Mokuba millions of times when he was younger, this was no different. Well, unless you considered the fact that most of the time the boy in front of him was older, taller, with piercing crimson eyes and a cool composed manner that was enough to drive any fangirl insane. He cursed himself for the thought, vehemently trying to deny that he found Yami attractive, as he pulled the rest of the sugarcoated clothes from Yami. 

When he was done picked the smaller boy up, off of the counter and carried him across the room, setting him down into the spacious tub. The young pharaoh apparently wasn't fond of the water because when he tried to pull away from the edge of the tub to go get the soap the boy grabbed onto his sleeve with small, wet hands, holding him in place. 

"Get in wit me." The chibi ordered. Seto looked at him incredulously. 

"No thank you. I don't need a bath." He said, trying to dislodge his shirt from the boy's grip. Yami scowled at him and held tighter.

"Get in!" He yelled. Seto returned the scowl and shook his head, pulling hard on the material that the child possessed. 

"No." Seeing that he wasn't getting what he wanted, the diminutive pharaoh tried a different tactic. He softened his eyes and stuck out his bottom lip in an adorable pout that nearly had Seto giving in right there but he managed to hold firm.

"Pleeeeeaaaaaasssssseeeee." He whimpered. Seto rolled his eyes at the sound and wondered if had been Yami who taught Yugi to pout the way he did. The dark one seemed to be a master. 

"No." 

And then Yami did the most horrible, the most insidious, awful, terrible thing that he had ever imagined. He began to bawl. Loud, painful cries that could shatter glass filled the entire mansion and Seto covered his ears the best that he could to try and block out the sound. 

It wasn't working.

"Okay, okay, I'll get in just stop that!!!" he pleaded. And like a flipped switch the boy instantly stopped and smiled up at him, looking entirely too smug. Grumbling irritably, he peeled his own clothes off, plotting all the devious ways that he could cause grave harm to the small boy. After all, he could hardly be held accountable if the boy had somehow slipped under the surface of the water and not come back up, could he? Certainly not

He reached out and grabbed the soap off the counter before getting into the tub. Though, he had to admit that the hot water did feel good, warming his tense muscles. He looked over at the small boy who was watching him expectantly, clumps of sugar still clinging to his hair, face and shoulders. With a sigh he built up a lather of soap in his hands and reached out to scrub the chibi lightly. He started at his shoulders and was surprised at how soft the skin there was. Before he could stop the thought, he wondered if Yami's skin was normally that supple. He went bright red and sped up his movements, not wanting to touch any place on the boy too long. He grabbed a washcloth of the rack over the tub and used it to wipe the last of the white confection of the boy's face. Yami remained surprisingly still as he did this, silently watching him. The stoic observation made Seto that much more uncomfortable. When he moved to put up the washcloth so that he could clean Yami's hair, the tiny pharaoh grabbed his wrist, snatching the cloth from his hand. Seto looked down at him in surprise and found himself staring into sparkling crimson eyes. The boy smiled at him brightly, the gesture reminiscent of Yugi.

"It my turn." He said. Seto's eyes went painfully wide as he realized what the boy meant. Yami wanted to bathe him? He held perfectly still as the chibi ran the soapy cloth over his arms, reaching up to scrub at his shoulders and chest. Yami seemed so intent on his task that he didn't even notice Seto turning several different shades of red and even purple. When he was finished, Seto finally remembered to breathe and he scooted over, putting a few inches between himself and the chibi. 

Somehow he managed to get the boy's hair clean, a trying feat since the tiny pharaoh seemed to have distinct objections to getting his hair wet. In the end it had finally taken a blatant bribe to get the boy to settle down. He wasn't sure if the price that he would pay would be worth it though. 

He would have to take Yami out for ice cream… in public…. Oh, the horror that little brat could cause. He shuddered at the thought of it as he drained the water from the tub before reaching out to grab two towels of the rack to wrap around them. The pint-sized pharaoh seemed dwarfed wrapped in the large towel and Seto couldn't help but snicker at the sight. 

He carried Yami into his room and set him down on the bed, going to his closet to pull out something to wear. He got dressed quickly and went to the storage closet where Mokuba's old clothes had been packed away. He dug through the boxes until he found something that would fit Yami. When he finally came out with a suitable outfit Yami, who was still sitting on his bed, wrapped in a towel, was shivering. He smiled softly at the boy and went over to him, carefully drying him off. 

Thankfully, Yami didn't offer too much of a protest when helped him dress. When he was finished he looked the boy over. He was dressed in a pair of overalls and a dark blue shirt, one of the few outfits he'd found that hadn't been ridden with holes. In his early childhood, Mokuba hadn't exactly been clothes friendly. With a sigh of assent he picked the boy back up, surprised when his little arms wrapped possessively around his neck. With a small smile he carried him out of the house. 

Seto sat down on the bench as Yami ate his ice cream cone, most of the cold chocolate ending up on his face and hands. It was times like this that he couldn't imagine Yami and this small child being even related, much less the same person Still, he couldn't deny how adorable the little pharaoh looked, his face and hands covered in chocolate ice cream. Even if it did mean the boy was going to need another bath. But he wouldn't think about that trial until later. He'd forgotten how much of a hassle it was to take care of a child. Of course, he could always just push Yami off onto his servants but, in all honesty, he really didn't want to. He'd also forgotten how much he enjoyed looking after someone. Mokuba had grown so self-sufficient that he didn't need anyone's help anymore. Something that both delighted and sorrowed Seto. He was proud of his brother but he missed the feeling of knowing that someone depended on him. Maybe, for the time being, Yami could help him with that. 

He looked back down at the small boy who had now finished of the rest of his cone and was looking up at him, a bright smile painted on his chocolate covered face. 

"T'ank you, Seto." He chirped. Seto blinked a little in surprise  at hearing Yami say his name. The pharaoh had never called him 'Seto' before. It had always been 'Kaiba-kun'. Somehow, he liked hearing it this way much better. He was so lost in his own jumbled thoughts that he was caught off guard by what Yami did next. 

The small boy reached up and placed his hands on either side of his face, both hands sticky with ice cream. Seto's eyes widened and he barely had a chance to blink before the small boy planted a large, sticky kiss on his lips. He froze completely even though the contact only lasted for a second. In the whole of his imagination he'd never fathomed the chibi doing anything like this. Sure, it was a completely innocent, childish kiss, but he could help but imagine what it would have been like if Yami had been normal when he'd done it. What would it feel like? Would his lips be soft and gentle, or firm and demanding? Or maybe someplace in-between. Soft and coaxing but still passionate, demanding what he wanted. Somehow, he thought that it would be that way.

He cursed himself violently for his wayward thought as his face turned bright red but thankfully the boy seemed completely oblivious. Well, that was something that he could be thankful about, anyway. The kid had the attention span of a brick, and was now happily kicking his legs back and forth as he sat next to him on the bench, the sugar coursing through his system apparently taking effect. To deplete him of that dangerous sugar rush, Seto allowed the boy to run rampant around the park for a little while, watching with a sort of sadistic delight as Yami tormented the other children on the playground. He was forced to drag him away however when the little Game King thought it would be fun to challenge one of the other children to a Game of Darkness. Apparently some memories had stuck with the child.

He took the boy home and, after another torturous bath, set him in one of the guest rooms near his own room and put him to bed. In his own room Seto tried to sleep but, for some reason, his mind refused to shut down. He jolted when he heard his door creak open but held still, watching the small figure approaching his bed, silently. When Yami climbed up onto his bed he looked at the small boy disapprovingly.

"What are you doing here, Yami?" He demanded softly. The tiny pharaoh looked at him in surprise and then gave him a pleading look. Seto's heart nearly melted when the child's lip quivered ever so slightly. 

"I'm scared o da dark." He whispered. Seto blinked in surprised and nearly laughed outright. The idea of Yami scared of the dark was nearly too much for him but he saw the slight fear in the child's eyes and with a soft sigh, knowing that he was going to regret this, he smiled at the boy reassuringly and pulled the covers back slightly, allowing him to get under them. The boy beamed at him and scurried under the comforter, snuggling closely against Seto's chest. Seto watched the chibi warily but it wasn't long before the small one dropped of to sleep. He shook his head slightly, knowing that he was going to get little rest that night. He thought ruefully to himself.

'Yami, when you're back to normal, you and I are seriously going to have a long talk.'

~~Owari~~

I had planned on making this a one-part story but I then decided to make it two parts and an epilogue that way I could hurry up and write the next chapter of Sugar & Spice. Please tell me what you thought of this. I love reviews ^_^.             


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Not mine. Since everyone really seemed to enjoy the first part I decided to get the second on out sooner than planed (sorry S&S fans). I'm sort of making this up as I go along so some scenes might be a little sparse when it comes to details. 

Raising Trouble Pt 2

By: Dai-onna

Seto stretched out his legs behind him as he laid out on the living room floor, Yami beside him. The small boy was back in his usual leather outfit which had been laundered, and was now happily coating his fingers with bright colors of paint and smearing it onto a piece of paper in a design that only he could decipher. Seto wondered if the boy had actually heard of paintbrushes or if he was just having more fun this way. As it was his face, and most of his clothes, were dotted with various colors. 

Seto found himself more at ease with the child than he had the previous day. Maybe it was because the chibi had yet to find the urge to destroy something or to cause him unlimited measures of torment. It was still early in the day though and he wasn't making any bets.  

When he looked at the miniature pharaoh he found himself being studied with unreadable crimson eyes. 

"What?" He asked warily. The small boy tilted his head to the side a little, still observing him as if he were some bug under glass before shoving a relatively blank sheet of paper under his nose. 

"Paint." was all he said. Seto blinked in surprise and was about to refuse when he spotted a familiar expression forming on the boy's face and decided that having paint covered hands was better than loosing his hearing when the boy started to scream again. He shuddered at the thought. That was something he had decided that he never wanted to relive. So, pushing the last remnants of his pride aside, he reached for one of the containers of paint and dipped his fingers in it, grimacing, before running them along the paper, an image already in mind. Yami, who was satisfied that he'd been obeyed, went back to his own painting and, amazingly enough, only silence filled the mansion for the next ten minutes before Yami finished his picture, holding out to Seto for inspection, beaming proudly at his 'masterpiece'.

Seto blinked at the picture before bursting out laughing. The image, which could vaguely be made out as a picture of Jounouchi was ridiculous. But, even better than that, the annoying blonde in the picture seemed to be adorned with dog-ears and a tail, something that Seto found too hilarious. When he wiped the tears from his eyes he saw that the small boy was frowning at him, obviously not happy at having his picture laughed at. Seto smiled at him soothingly. 

"Can I keep it?" He asked. The chibi's face lit up with delight and he nodded vigorously, practically shoving the picture at Seto. He set the still-wet picture up on the coffee table next to him and turned back to his own picture, putting the finishing touches on it before sliding it, subtly, under Yami's nose. The painting was remarkably juvenile and certainly not of the best quality, given that he'd painted it with his fingers, but it had the desired effect.

"Black Mashishin!!!!" Yami cried joyfully, his underdeveloped speech mangling the words, making him sound utterly adorable. Seto smiled softly as the chibi fawned over the pathetic caricature as if it were some precious piece of art and, without thinking about it, he reached out, the purple paint still wet on his fingers, and swiped at the boy's nose, leaving a bright streak. The boy frowned at the streak on his nose in distaste before something gleamed in his eyes. Seto only had a minute to identify it before the chibi reached into the container of red paint, scooping out a generous amount and hurled it in Seto's direction. Seto brought up his arm to fend off the attack as best as possible but the paint splattered all over him. He looked at Yami who was smiling smugly and couldn't help the devious grin that crossed his face before retaliating in kind.

And that was how the paint war began.

Mokuba looked up from the comic that he was reading at the kitchen table when he heard laughter coming from the living room. He smiled when he realized that it wasn't all Yami's. He was glad for the miniature pharaoh's presence, disruptive as it may be. His brother needed to relax and remember what it was like to have fun. He hadn't had enough of that in his childhood. Mokuba had always felt bad about that because he knew that he was one of the reasons that his brother had been forced to grow up early though some selfish part of him was glad that he did. He loved his brother deeply and didn't know what he would have done if the older boy hadn't been there to protect him. 

He sighed a little when the doorbell rang and, realizing that his brother probably wouldn't be able to hear it, he went to answer it himself.

He blinked in surprise when he found himself facing Yugi and the others and a sense of dread filled him. 

"What are you guys doing here?" He asked, trying his best not to be snappish though he knew why they were probably there and he didn't like it.

Yugi smiled at him sweetly.

"We came to get Yami." He said. By the sound of his voice the small boy probably thought that he was doing them a favor and Mokuba wanted to throttle him. How dare he give Seto something so precious; and then come to take it back the very next day, just when his brother was starting to be happy again. He might become even more remote and hollow after that and Mokuba didn't think that was something that his brother could survive. His tension had had him on the edge lately, even if the older boy didn't realize it, and he needed this more than anything right now. 

Mokuba glowered at the small boy and was about to tell him off when laughter once again rang out through the house, the voice clearly not Yami's. All the others looked surprised at the sound.

"Man, what on earth was that creepy sound?" Jounouchi had the nerve to ask. "It sounded like Kaiba laughing." He shuddered dramatically for effect and Mokuba realized just why his brother had such a distinct dislike for the blonde. He, himself, had to suppress the urge to call him a dog, in some form or another. 

Instead he lead the others into the living room and everyone, save Mokuba, stared in shock at the sight of Seto, spotted from head to toe with a multitude of colors next to an equally vibrant Yami. 

Seto looked at the group in surprise as they entered the room and his  stomach sank. He didn't really care that they were seeing him like this. Oh, he would later, certainly, but right now the only thing he was concerned about was Yami and the fact that Yugi and his friends would only have one real reason for being there. Yugi hesitantly crossed the room to them, careful to avoid the various puddles of paint as he did. He gave Seto a nervous smile. Apparently he was still afraid of his reaction towards him dropping Yami on him so suddenly.

"Hey, I'm sorry to put you to so much trouble, Kaiba-kun, but I decided to tell my grandpa about Yami so I'm going to take him home now. He explained and moved towards the chibi. As he did so Seto spotted the all-too-familiar expression on Yami's face and, with an odd feeling of satisfaction, covered his ears before the boy let out a mind shattering wail. 

Yugi immediately put the boy down and took a few steps back, looking slightly hurt. 

"Yami, what's wrong?"

The chibi stopped crying and glared at him before running over to Seto and latching onto his arm. Seto looked at the tiny boy in surprise.

"Don't wanna go wit you." He spat. "Wanna stay wit Seto." Everyone looked startled by the declaration and Jounouchi stepped forward, looking at the chibi form of his friend incredulously. 

"Hey, come on Yami, why would you wanna stay with cranky old Kaiba. You'll have much more fun if you come back with us." He coaxed, reaching out a hand to the boy who startled them all by smacking it away roughly. 

"Bad dog!" He said. Joey paled and Seto couldn't help it as he burst out laughing. He'd never wanted to hug the chibi pharaoh as much as he did at that moment. As it was, he had to wipe the tears of mirth from his eyes. From the looks on the others faces, they were trying not to laugh too.

Wary, Yugi once again tried to approach the boy.

"But Yami, we don't want to inconvenience Kaiba-kun anymore than we already have. He's busy and he can't spend all of his time taking care of you." He said, hoping the chibi still had a sense of logic to appeal to. 

"I'm not a inconvinance!!!!" He insisted, mangling the large word. "Seto wants me ta stay here." He then turned to look up at Seto with unsure eyes and a slightly quivering lip. And gods help him if he wasn't reduced to a proverbial pile of goo. "Don't you?" His voice was so uncertain, so quiet that Seto couldn't help giving him a reassuring smile.

"Of course I do."

The small boy cheered and threw his arms around Seto's neck, holing him tightly. Hesitantly he brought a hand up to hug him back somewhat. Without disturbing the boy he looked up at Yugi who was only barely taller than him, despite the fact that he was sitting on the floor, and gave him a level stare. 

"It's alright." He said softly. Yugi still didn't look certain but he didn't want to upset his Yami so he left, the others in tow and Seto breathed a sigh of relief. He wasn't sure why the thought of Yami leaving disturbed him so greatly. He knew that when the boy turned back to normal  that he would have to leave anyway. And it wasn't as though he would want to stay anyway. The small chibi may have some fondness for him, but Yami, as he normally was, didn't. Did he even want him to stay once he turned back? He was afraid to answer that question. Unconsciously he hugged the boy tighter. And he wondered, when Yami did leave, if he'd be able to survive it. 

Night had fallen on the town but the city was lit up by the lights of the fair. Large rides covered the normally empty grounds and music that was so cheerful it was creepy filled the air along with the delicious scents of hot dogs, cotton candy, and other delights. Stands were everywhere, whether vending food for ridiculous prices or games that were nearly impossible to win. Seto took in the whole atmosphere with a bit of awe. Somehow Mokuba and Yami had convinced him to bring them and he was taken aback by everything. Somehow, in the back of his mind, he'd known that it would be like this but actually seeing it for the first time made it something spectacular. Yami and Mokuba had similar looks of fascination on their faces. 

Yami had insisted on playing some of the games first and he knew that he shouldn't have been surprised. He picked up the boy who was so small that he was getting trampled and placed him on his shoulders, letting him get a good view of everything around. They went up to one of the closest stands, which was a ring toss game, and Yami insisted on playing it himself. Seto of course obliged and he realized that he should have figured that the 'King Of Games' was a master of all games because, on the child's first throw, and second, and third, the rings went exactly where he wanted them to, earning him any prize of his choosing. The boy seemed to deliberate carefully as he eyes the massive selection of stuffed animals and things, some of which were larger than him. When he finally picked one, Seto's eyebrows rose in surprise. The vendor came back and reluctantly handed the stuffed Blue Eyes to the chibi, who then handed it to Seto. 

Seto stared at the toy and suppressed the ridiculous urge to laugh. He thanked him and they continued deeper into the fairgrounds. This time it was Mokuba who insisted on what they did next and ended up on the ferris wheel, Yami sitting in his lap. Seto then discovered that, oddly enough, while he was perfectly capable of flying his own helicopter with out giving it a second thought, he apparently had a distinct fear of heights. Yami and Mokuba didn't seem to have any such problem and they enjoyed the ride thoroughly. 

When they were finally on the ground again, Seto had to resist the urge to drop to his knees and kiss the gravel. He then decided to steer his two charges away from any other rides that went over four feet off the ground and back towards the games. Those were safe enough. Well, at least until Yami won them all and the vendors all lynched them, accusing them of cheating. But hey, that's what having millions of dollars to spare is for. 

Thing actually got pretty fun in his own opinion. At least until, as predicted one of the vendors didn't take to well to Yami winning at his rigged game. Consistently. When he accused the small boy of cheating, something that, in itself , was entirely ridiculous, the small pharaoh challenged the man to a game of his own. Seto, who hadn't been terribly surprised by this, considered warned the man, but then decided against it because up until that point he had actually been enjoying himself. So he and Mokuba watched with peaked interest when Yami pulled a card deck out from god-knows-where, and explained his rules to the man. They would each draw three duel monsters cards from the top of the deck, then they would add up the attack power of each card and the person who had the highest overall attack power would win. If he won, then the man would have to drop his accusations. If the vendor won then Yami would return all of the prizes that he'd won from him. And, just to prove that he wasn't cheating, he allowed the man to shuffle his cards. They both drew their three cards. The man added up his attack power and smirked at the boy with an expression that Seto distinctly didn't like and he had to resist the urge to punch the man out for picking on a kid in the first place. When he set down the cards, Seto looked them over appraisingly. Curse of Dragon (2000), Demon Summon(2500), and Gaia (2300) an overall power of 6800. It was high and the man seemed certain that he would win but Seto knew, better than he did, the cards that were in Yami's deck and that the child still had a chance to win. And if he had a chance then, with Yami, odds are he would win. He had complete faith in him. 

One by one, Yami set down his cards. Black Magician Girl (2000), Black Magician (2500). They all held their breath as he put down his final card and Seto couldn't help but smirk when he saw it. Magician of Black Chaos (2800). Overall: 7300.

Seto could tell that the man wanted to object but they had draw quite a crowd and every last person was in Yami's favor. If he did further accuse the boy of cheating then they would get angry and he would more than likely get fired. Something that Seto found himself wanting to see more and more. 

His attention shifted back to Yami when he saw the chibi yawning and Mokuba was on the verge of doing the same. He glanced at his watch and realized that it was late so they headed home, loading the limo with the menagerie of toys that the miniature pharaoh had won. So much that they barely had room for themselves in the usually spacious car.

When they got back to the mansion Mokuba went off to bed without a hassle and Seto carried the chibi who had fallen asleep in car up to his room, tucking him in before going back to retrieve something from the car. He looked at the stuffed Blue Eyes fondly, wondering why the first thing that the boy had won had been a gift for him. A part of him wished that the pharaoh would never turn back to his original form. But that was overwhelmed by the hope that he would and that the strange tenuous friendship that they had begun to build while he was chibi would remain intact. And maybe grow into something more. He wanted that desperately, but he wasn't holding his breath. Hell, the odds were, even if he did go back to normal, that he might not remember what had happened anyway. 

With a sigh he went back up to his room, Yami still sleeping soundly in the bed and set the stuffed dragon in the corner before pulling back the covers and laying down. For a while he just watched as the chibi boy slept, thinking and drifting until he finally fell asleep. 

Yami woke up to the sun shining brightly onto his face. He groaned slightly and pulled a pillow over his head to block it out. It was then he realized that something was definitely wrong. For one, the only bed he slept on was in his soul room and it didn't have windows for sunlight to pour through, the second was that his arm had been wrapped around something large and firm, holding it close, and that something—no,  someone—had been holding him as well. He cautiously opened his eyes to find himself staring at Seto's sleeping form. For a moment he just blinked in surprise, staring at the beautiful boy who looked remarkably unguarded in his sleep before the memories of why he was there in the first place came back to him. His eyes went wide at first but then he smiled softly as he remembered the past two days that he'd spent with the brunette. The baths, the ice cream coved kiss, the baths, the paint war, the baths, the fair, and, oh yeah, the baths were pretty memorable too. 

Softly, so that he didn't wake the other up, he brushed some of the reddish-brown hair out of the other's face, giving him a clear view. His smile widening ever so slightly, he leaned in and kissed the brunette tenderly. 

"Arigatou, Seto-kun."

With that he extracted himself from the other's arms carefully, stopping only to walk over to the other's desk, scrawling a quick note on the expensive stationary before quietly sneaking out of the house. 

_Seto_

_It seems that I am back to normal but I didn't want to wake you up. Yugi is probably worried about me so I am going home to assure him that I am alright,_

_Thank you for what you have done for me. I appreciate the trouble you went to. I know you didn't have to. _

_I will find someway to repay you._

_Yami_

~~Owari~~

Sigh…… Well that's done. The epilogue will probably be out in an hour or two; it's not very long. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. Reviews are good. e-mails are better *hint hint* ^______^ Either way, let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

Finally, the epilogue… Now I can get back to S&S. Well, enjoy.

Raising Trouble. The Epilogue

By: Dai-onna

Seto sighed as he laid back against his bed. When he had woken up that morning Yami had already been gone. He'd found the note on the desk and had read it five times before the meaning of it had finally sunk in, bringing despair along with it. After reading it another five times he hadn't felt any better. Though, at least Yami hadn't gone back to calling him 'Kaiba-kun'. It was a meager victory but slightly comforting. He looked over at the stuffed Blue Eyes that still sat in the corner of his room. He had been staring at it for the better part of the day and it was now well into the night. It was the only thing he had, Yami's note aside, that proved the past two days hadn't been some bizarre dream. He rather wished it had. At least then the memories wouldn't be so clear in his head. 

Now that Yami was back to normal he wondered if things would be any different between them. He hoped that he would hear from the pharaoh at some point in the day but all he'd gotten was a phone call from Yugi thanking him for looking out for the other.    
Desperately he tried to put the crimson eyed boy out of his mind so that he could get some sleep and, though it took him a while, he succeeded. 

He was awoken barely ten minutes later when he heard his window creak open and a silhouetted figure crept across the room. He watched him subtly, feigning sleep, until the figure stood at the edge of the bed and his features could be made out. Seto felt his eyes widening in surprise.

"What are you doing here, Yami?" The pharaoh jolted slightly then crawled onto the bed, his smirk growing clear as he got closer. Seto swallowed deeply.

"I'm scared of the dark." He nearly purred, his voice low, sensual and just the slightest bit teasing. Seto blinked at his words and this time he did laugh, pulling the smaller boy over him so that he was looking up in his eyes. The laughter died in his throat as he felt himself sinking into crimson depths, hardly noticing as he leaned forward to sample his lips. The first contact was merely a whisper and he repeated the action, kissing him just a little bit firmer, lingering a little longer. The pharaoh's lips were soft and sweet and he couldn't resist leaning in to taste them again. This time Yami responded to him and parted his lips, allowing him access. He wrapped his arms tightly around the other's waist and Yami buried his hands in his hair. When he finally pulled away they were both panting heavily. 

Seto reached for the edge of the covers, pulling them back allowing the other to slip underneath, curling up against his body. Seto rolled onto his side so that he could face the spike-haired boy and leaned in to kiss him again. He pulled back with a sigh and rested his chin on top of the other boy's hair and Yami held him close, placing soft kisses against his neck. He hmmed softly and pressed a kiss to the smaller one's head before letting his eyes drift shut.

Yami looked up at him incredulously.

"You're not going to sleep, are you?" Seto smirked a little at the tone in his voice but didn't open his eyes. Ah, but paybacks were sweet 

"Of course. I'd hardly gotten to sleep when you got here. I'm tired." He said simply. Yami scowled at him, disbelieving. The pharaoh gasped when a cool hand slipped beneath his shirt, sliding up his side. He looked up at Seto wide-eyed only to see that the brunette was smirking at him. He scowled fiercely at him but the expression was ruined when Seto rolled over so that he was on top of him and the hand that was beneath his shirt brushed over a hardened peak, causing a slight moan to escape his lips. He stared fiercely at Seto. 

"You do realize how much I hate you?" He growled softly, though his voice lacked conviction. Seto swooped in and captured his mouth once again before pulling back, the smirk still on his face.

"Show me."

~~Owari~~

Okay, well, now that that's finished…. For some odd reason this wanted to turn into a lemon. There are only a little hints of lime so I think the rating is still okay.  Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Please review.


End file.
